


Error: Message Not Delivered

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove





	Error: Message Not Delivered

Bellamy stood beside the wooden carving of the fisherman. Clad in yellow raincoat and hat while holding his prize catch, Bellamy knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to mess with Clarke, his girlfriend of two years.

Bellamy pulled his smartphone out of his back pocket and turned on the camera. He gave his phone a cheeky grin before snapping the picture.

Him and O had decided that one last brother-sister trip to the coast was in order before she moved to Colorado for college. His sister in question was busy stocking up on saltwater taffy down the pier.

Bellamy sent the photo to Clarke, along with the caption, “I’m leaving you for someone else.”

***************

Clarke’s phone buzzed on her desktop, momentarily distracting her from studying for her next medical exam.

When she saw that it was Bellamy that had messaged her, her face broke into a huge grin. She swiped the screen to read the message, only to feel her heart shatter into oblivion. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

There, on her phone screen, were the words: “I’m leaving you for someone else.”

Clarke shook her head, not comprehending any of this. They were fine? They had just spoken on the phone this morning? Where had this even come from? It didn’t make sense…

Clarke slammed her phone on the desk and ran into her room before collapsing on the bed.

Shock. She couldn’t cry, she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t move. She just laid there, not knowing anything. Nothing made sense now.

Bellamy loved her. At least she thought he did. Didn’t two years together mean something? Two great years nonetheless.

She loved Bellamy. And this was killing her. She felt her heart being ripped from her chest, but she couldn’t scream or cry or speak. She just laid there, motionless.

****************

Octavia walked back to Bellamy who wore a mask of confusion as he looked down at his phone.

“What’s up?” She asked, her eyebrows quirked in question.

“I tried sending Clarke a picture, but the signal is being weird. It sent the text, but not the picture.” Bellamy turned towards the sea, holding his phone in the air over the railing.

“Don’t drop that.” O quipped, a smirk toying at her lips.

Bellamy rolled his eyes before a look of horror swept across his face.

“You don’t think…” He stopped, his eyes wide. “You don’t think that Clarke thinks I’m serious…”

Octavia’s head spun to her big brother. “What did you _send_ her?”

Bellamy showed O the message to which O sighed and gave her idiot brother a murderous look.

“Uh, yeah, she thinks you’re serious. What kind of idiot sends a text and a pic at the same time? You always send the pic first then the caption. Idiot.” O pulled out her phone and punched Clarke’s name. Clarke finally answered on the last ring.

“Clarke?” O greeted.

“Octavia?” Clarke croaked, her voice sounded as if it hadn’t been used in years.

O sucked in her lip and arched her brow at her dumb brother.

“I take it you got my idiot brother’s text?” O ground out.

“Yeah…” Clarke whispered.

Octavia covered the phone speaker with her hand and angrily whispered to her brother.

“I am going to _kill_ you! You should hear her.”

Bellamy inwardly groaned, angry with himself for being so stupid and reckless…again.

“Look, Clarke… There’s a story behind that message. It’s not what you think it is. Bell meant to send you a funny picture as a joke and the signal cut out so it didn’t go through; only the caption did. If he was smart he would have sent the picture first then the caption, but we both know my brother isn’t always the brightest bulb in the pack.” O flashed Bell a fake smile before regaining her murderous glare.

“I thought he was serious…” Clarke said quietly, emotion evident in her voice.

“I’m going to give the phone to Bellamy, okay?” O sighed before handing the phone over to the Moron of the Year.

“Hey, Princess.” Bellamy sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

“Hey…” Clarke said quietly. He could hear the scratchiness in her voice, and knew he’d probably put her through an unimaginable pain.

“Clarke, I am so sorry. That was not supposed to come across as a serious statement. I should have sent the picture first.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it again, alright?” He heard the teasing tone returning to her voice and knew he hadn’t completely screwed things up with his Princess.

He smirked in response. “You would have loved the picture. I mean, they’re totally my type, you know. I mean, if I was on the market, I’d be looking for someone just like this.”

Clarke laughed, and it made Bellamy’s chest swell with happiness. Even from four hours away, she made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

“Oh, I just got a text. Oh, look, it’s from you. What could this be?” Clarke chimed through the phone. “Aha! Very nice, babe. You’re right, definitely your type. I can see the attraction.”

Bellamy laughed out loud, warmth spreading through his chest as the pressure from worry eased. O smiled over at her big brother and shook her head. She had no idea why it took those two so long to get together, but she knew it was the best decision they had both made. They kept each other sane, and she knew that they wouldn’t be able to survive without each other.


End file.
